The present invention claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 60/676,403, filed Apr. 29, 2005. U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 60/676,403, filed Apr. 29, 2005, is hereby incorporated by reference.
The invention pertains to determining characteristics of particles. Particularly, the invention pertains to determining the count and size of particles, and more particularly, it pertains to determining such characteristics of cells.
Patents and applications related to the present invention may include: U.S. Pat. No. 6,597,438, issued Jul. 22, 2003, and entitled “Portable Flow Cytometry”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,970,245, issued Nov. 29, 2005, and entitled “Optical Alignment Detection System; U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,750, issued Nov. 17, 1998, and entitled “Electrostatically Actuated Mesopump Having a Plurality of Elementary Cells”; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/027,134, filed Dec. 30, 2004, and entitled “Optical Detection System with Polarizing Beamsplitter; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/908,543, filed May 16, 2005, and entitled “Cytometer Analysis Cartridge Optical Configuration”; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/908,014, filed Apr. 25, 2005, and entitled “A Flow Control System of a Cartridge”; all of which are hereby incorporated by reference.